


Shake

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank listens to Otis Redding before Gerard gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 28, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Gerard came home from work early one night to find the house alive in a riot of music. Not a big surprise, seems how Frank got off hours before Gerard, and was usually puttering around their home, listening to music and cleaning or cooking, when Gerard got there. Their home. Gerard smiled as he dropped his keys on the table in the hall. The phrase still sparked along his spine with happiness. 

Today was a little bit different though, because when he rounded the corner to the living room, he didn't find Frank vacuuming, or dusting off the bookshelf like the clean freak he was. Instead, he found Frank shaking his ass to Otis Redding in the middle of the room. He was facing away from the doorway, and didn't notice Gerard coming in, so Gerard had the opportunity to lean against the doorjamb and watch. 

Frank's really getting in to it, listening the lyrics as he put his hands on his hips, and let his backbone slip. Gerard eyed the line of Frank's back, followed it to where his hips were gyrating, dark, tight jeans and the sliver of skin above them, cursive and guns and slick. His hands went to the zipper of his jacket and peeled it off, quietly dropping it on the floor. He didn't have to worry about being quiet though, as Frank got towards the end of the song, and turned into a bouncing, shaking thing. Gerard laughed, moving further into the room, and started working on his belt. If he had anything to do about it, there would be some more booty-shaking in the living room before dinner.

Finally, the end of the song fell away and turned into a different song, with Frank collapsing on the couch with a huff. It was only then that he turned toward the door and noticed Gerard.

"Gee!" A hand flew up to his chest, as he let out a shaky laugh. "You scared the shit outta me. How long have you been home?"

Gerard let his voice slip into something sexy, deep. "Long enough."

The answering smile on Frank's face was molten and wanting. He sat up slightly on the couch, and motioned for Gerard to join him.

Gerard straddled Frank's hips, before sliding his hands into his messy hair. "What was it that Otis said? Early in the morning, early in the evening..."

Sighing, Frank leaned up, and whispered, "All night long," before everything else fell away and the only thing that mattered was kissing Gerard.

They would follow Otis's lead on those lyrics too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
